The present disclosure relates generally to drainage systems and, more specifically, to drainage systems for bathtubs, sinks, or the like.
Many bathtubs include 1.5″ polyvinyl chloride (PVC) pipe drainage systems. These drainage systems remove water from a bath basin. However, given the 1.5″ piping size, the water may drain from the bath basin relatively slowly. This can be particularly problematic when it is desirable to drain the water quickly. Such issues arise when a person is incapable of exiting the bathtub until the water drains completely or to a certain level. For instance, where the bathtub is a walk-in bathtub, the person must wait until water drains beneath a door until the person can open the door and exit the bathtub. While waiting, the person may begin to experience a feeling of cold from the effects of the temperature difference between the water and the ambient air. For some people, this may be an issue given age or infirmity.
It may therefore be advantageous to include a drainage system that can drain water from the bath basin quicker than standard drainage systems. Such a drainage system may resolve the issues resulting from slower drainage systems.